Mario & Sus Amigos
by Johnny Ruby
Summary: Mario & Luigi deciden rentarle a Sonic y a Red 2 habitaciones que tienen de sobra en su casa para poder juntar dinero y comprarse cada quien un Nintendo 3DSXL ¿Qué locas aventuras les esperan? Basado en mi serie de videos del mismo nombre
1. Chapter 1

Antes de comenzar me gustaría presentarme, mi nombre es Johnny, y hace 4 años solía publicar historias en esta cuenta pero eventualmente deje de hacerlo y empecé a borrarlas, pero ahora que estoy trabajando en otras historias he decidido escribir algo de fanfiction pese a que mi proyecto actual sea algo de mi propia creación, pero dejando de lado mi proyecto personal, a continuación les presento lo que es una adaptación de una serie de videos que tengo en mi canal de youtube llamado Mario y Sus Amigos, la diferencia aqui es que al ser algo escrito y narrado es más fácil explicar detalles o cosas que en los videos actuales no podía hacer por falta de tiempo, de igual forma esto no es para promover los videos, si no para narrar la historia desde un punto de vista escrito. De todas formas al final anexo el link del primer capítulo para quien guste verlo y compare la diferencia. Sin nada más que agregar les presento el Capítulo 1 "Sonic Se Muda" Mario, y Pokémon son propiedad de Nintendo, Sonic es propiedad de Sega

**Mario y Sus Amigos **

**Capítulo 1 Sonic se muda**

Es una tranquila tarde en el Mushroom Kingdom, el clima es agradable, y todo parece ser calma y paz, en especial en la casa de Mario donde podemos verlo conversar con su hermano Luigi, ambos se encuentran en la habitación del hermano de overall rojo

-Luigi, ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea!- Dice con gran determinación Mario

-¿Una idea?- Luigi parecía confundido por el animo de su hermano - ¿Qué tienes pensado hermano?-

-Tenemos una gran casa, en la que vivimos únicamente tu y yo, por lo que nos sobran 2 habitaciones, ¡Si las rentamos podríamos ganar mucho dinero!- Mario se notaba emocionado por su plan

-¡Mama mía! Ganaremos mucho dinero con esa idea, ¡Hagamoslo!- Luigi se mostraba de acuerdo con la idea de su hermano

-¡Nuestra casa es perfecta para que vivan 4 personas!, lo único que tenemos que hacer es invitar a 2 personas, les cobramos renta y con ese dinero podremos comprarnos unos Nintendo 3DS XL, uno para cada quien- Luigi comenzaba a brincar de la emoción

Sin duda alguna ambos hermanos se imaginaban con sus respectivas consolas jugando y pasando el rato. Al día siguiente Mario y Luigi comenzarón a publicar anuncios sobre su nueva idea

Más tarde ese día un joven erizo de color azul con zapatillas rojas se detiene a leer el aviso

-¿Mario y Luigi están rentando cuartos en su casa?- Sonic el erizo se veía sorprendido al leer semejante noticia, era justo lo que el necesitaba

-¡Excelente!, Puedo mudarme con ellos y así dejar ese horrible departemento que renté con Tails y Knuckles, ¡Practicamente se está cayendo!- Sonic comenzó a recordar la infinidad de veces que partes del techo le caían encima incluso una vez la puerta de su habitación se cayó debido a que una mosca se paro en la perilla

-¡Debo darme prisa e ir con ellos antes de que alguien más me gane los cuartos- Sonic reflexiono un poco sobre lo que estaba apunto de hacer, iba a dejar el lugar donde vivía para irse con los Mario Brothers y ensartarle la cuenta de su parte de la renta de su actual departemento a Tails y Knuckles

-Lo siento Tails y Knuckles, ¡Pero está es una oportunidad única!- Sonic abandona el sitio corriendo a gran velocidad, si todo salía bien el dormiría en una casa decente

Mientras tanto en Mt Silver podemos observar a un joven entrenador pokémon retirado en una cueva convertida en casa quien se quejaba de su pésima conexión a internet

-Odio el internet de mi casa es muy débil la frecuencia de mi internet, ¡Maldito servicio que me ofrecierón en Puebla Paleta! - Red intentaba traquilizarse, el internet era un serious business

-Tal vez si veo mi Facebook pueda distraerme – Red comenzó a entrar a su página en Facebook pero después de 30 segundos de no cargar la página Red grita enojado - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Jodido internet! - Red estaba furioso

-¡Esto no es posible! Soy el campeón de la liga Pokémon, no me meresco una casa en una zona tan fea con una terrible frecuencia de internet – Red simplemente tuvo que admitir lo inevitable -No hay remedio, tendré que mudarme- Dicho eso Red comenzó su busqueda por la casa prometida

Momentos después en casa de Mario y Luigi

-¡Si todo sale bien tendremos tanto dinero que podremos comprar la cantidad de juegos que nosotros queramos! - Dijo Mario quien se encontraba en el patio de enfrente con Luigi

-¡No puedo esperar para comprar los billetes!- Dijo Luigi alegremente quien no podía esperar

En ese momento Sonic llegó a la casa de los hermanos quienes al verlo sabía lo que pasaría

-Hey chicos – Saludo Sonic con una pose – Ví su anuncio y me gustaría mudarme lo más pronto posible

-¡Oh un cliente!, ¡Excelente el dinero ya nos está llegando!- Dijo Luigi con descaro a lo que Mario simplemente se le quedaba viendo con verguenza

-Luigi se más discreto- Le dijo Mario regañando a su hermano

-¡Oigan escuche eso, más les vale que no sea muy caro! - Sonic se veía indignado

-Luigi lo estás arruinando – Dijo Mario quien simplemente continuo hablando mirando a Sonic -Mejor ayudale a Sonic con su equipaje- a lo que Sonic miró sorprendido

-Ok, comprendo, lo lamento hermanito – Luigi se veía apenado, acto seguido voltea a ver a Sonic - ¡Ven Sonic te ayudaré a instalarte dejame tomar tu equipaje!- Sonic seguía con una mirada confundida

-¿Cuál equipaje?, no traigo nada conmigo ¡Ni siquiera uso ropa!- Mario y Luigi se sorprendieron ante tal declaración

-¡Oh dios mio está desnudo!- Grito Luigi a lo que Mario inmediatamente intervino

-¡Lo mejor es olvidarnos de eso y que Sonic se instale en la casa!- Mario observo fijamente a Sonic quien se veía tranquilo a pesar de que el no usará ropa a lo que Mario continuo – El que sea un nudista o no lo sea, es algo que no debería importarnos – A lo que Mario pensó en su mente "Mejor aún así no gastaremos tanto dinero en agua por lavar ropa "

-La verdad no se el porque tanto escandalo del si uso ropa o no, ¡Cada quién su vida!- Sonic simplemente quería entrar y cambiar el tema -Vamos a que me instale en mi nuevo hogar -

Ahora con Sonic en la casa Mario y Luigi ya tienen a su primer huesped, ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomará para llenar el otro cuarto y comprarse sus consolas?

Bien este es el final del primer capítulo espero les haya gustado y me den su opinión de igual manera para quien guste ver la version en video, les dejo el link  watch?v=0SW2xEpePXo

De igual manera a quien guste le puedo pasar mi Tumbl para quien quiera seguir mis proyectos personales que no son fanfiction

Muchas gracias y espero sus comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

**Mario y Sus Amigos Capítulo 2 **

**¡Y con Red somos 4!**

Continuamos donde nos quedamos anteriormente, con Sonic apunto de cambiarse a casa de Mario y Luigi, podemos ver a Mario mostrandole a Sonic su habitación

-Sonic esta será tu nuevo cuarto, incluye lo básico que el humano promedio necesita para sobrevivir en estos tiempos- Le dijo Mario sonriente

Sonic apreciaba el lugar, no era muy grande pero se veía limipio y en buenas condiciones a lo que le responde a Mario – Suena bien, pero ni siquiera soy humano, ¡Soy un erizo!- Hizo una pausa para observar los muebles – Lo que sea, pero bueno ¿Cuáles son esas cosas básicas de las que hablas?-

-Oh me alegra que preguntes- Mario comenzó a caminar y a mostrarle cada una de las cosas "básicas que necesita un humano para sobrevivir en estos dias"

-Una tele con un gamecube- le dijo mientras le señalaba un gamecube azul conectado a una televisión

-¿No tienen Wii?- Pregunto Sonic

-No...- Mario continuo con las explicaciones - ¡Una enorme y comoda cama para dormir!-

-¿Una Cama? ¡Wow! ¡No me digas, no me lo esperaba!- Res pondío con sarcasmo Sonic, era obvio que habría una cama

-Computadora propia con banda ancha de 10MB de internet-

-¿Alguien dijo algo sobre "Internet rápido"? - Comentó Red quien salio de la nada haciendo una pose en la que levantaba una pokebola tomando por sorpresa a Mario y Sonic

-¿Quién es ese Wey?- Preguntó Sonic con sorpresa

-¡Red! ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Y Cómo te enteraste de nuestra platica?- Mario estaba furioso, su intervención podría arruinar sus planes

-Los escuche hablar cuando pasaba junto a la ventana- Red dijo con mucha confianza

-¿Cuál ventana?- Mario se veía confuso, ¡No había ventanas en ese cuarto!

-¡Inche Mario hijo de tu madre!, ¡Aquí no hay ventanas!- Sonic se dio cuenta de lo inebitable

-¡No importa!, con tener internet rápido yo me conformo ¡Mario yo también quiero mudarme!-

-¡Bien dicho Red!, ¡Bienvenido a la Familia!- Mario estaba feliz al fin había llenado los 2 cuartos

Sonic simplemente puso su palma en su cara sorprendido de lo que acababa de pasar

Más tarde ese dia, Mario decidio juntar a todos los de la casa para la primera cena grupal

Sonic y Red bajaron a gran velocidad (Bueno quizá para Sonic eso no era rápido) preparandos para cenar, sus sorpresas no se hicieron esperar al ver que no había comida en la mesa solo platos y vasos

-¿Y la comida? - Preguntó Sonic

-¡Oh!, es verdad, se me olvido...- Dijo Mario apenado

-¿Cómo rayos se te pudo olvidar?- Sonic le reclamó a Mario

-¿Me salí de Facebook por esto? ¡Qué estupidez!- Red no tardo en hacer notar su enojo

-Mario me muero de hambre...- Luigi también se quejaba

-No hay remedio, ¡Tendremos que pedir una pizza!- Dijo Mario suspirando

-Por mi está bien- Dijo Sonic encogiendose de hombros

-...Ok ordenala- Red comentó

-¡Qué sea de Pizza Hut con Que-papas y un refresco familiar!- Luigi no hizo esperar con su propuesta

-¡Excelente, la ordenaré ahora mismo!- Mario saco su celular y comenzó a ordenar

Después de cenar Mario decidio tomar una ducha y al salir estando en toalla comenzó a pensar en su plan maestro

-Por fin llene la casa, ahora podre juntar el dinero para comprar mi Nintendo 3DS- Mario se encontraba con toalla mirando a un volante sobre el Nintendo 3DS a lo que Luigi entro al cuarto

-Oye Mario...¡Oh dios mio!- Luigi exclamó a lo que pensó "¡Está semidesnudo mejor me voy!"

Mario se dio la vuelta pensando que había escuchado algo y no vio a Luigi salir

-Raro, ¡Creí escuchar a Luigi!-

Mientras tanto en su cuarto, Sonic estaba brincando sobre los resortes de su nueva cama

-¡Wooh! Estos resortes si son de los buenos- Gritaba Sonic brincando como loco

En el cuarto de a lado vemos a Red viendo su Facebook

-¿15 Notificaciones nuevas? F*cking Sweet! - Red disfrutaba del internet de la casa – Ahora que estoy en Facebook será mejor agregar a Mario como Amigo-

Luigi por su parte encontro a Red en la red Social y decidio agregarlo como amigo -¡También encontre el de Sonic! - Acto seguido Luigi decide agregarlo

-El internet de aquí es muy bueno, ¡Mendigo Mario te ganaste mis respetos!, en verdad me alegra el haberme cambiado – Red al fin se sentía en un hogar

-Quizá no tenga ventanas pero la cama ¡Está de lujo wow!- Sonic se veía contento – Que buen lugar me encontre para vivir – Sonic estiro sus piernas y se bajo de la cama, decidido a salir a conocer los alrededores hasta que finalmente se perdio en un bosque

-Me da muy mala espina este lugar y eso que yo tengo muchas espinas...- Sonic se sentía preocupado ya era muy tarde pasadas las 11pm

-Bueno lo único que debo hacer es regresar por donde vine y encontraré el camino a casa-

Sonic continuo moviendose pero finalmente admitio lo inebitable - ¡Maldición estoy perdido!-

Un sonido que venía de un arbusto atrajo la atención de Sonic. Un enorme pokémon murcielago con nariz en forma de corazón atacó a Sonic

-¡Oh dios mio un vampiro!- Grito Sonic antes de ser tacleado

-¡Órale cábron! -Le grito el pokémon antes de terminar con un hyper beam que mando a Sonic a volar directo a la entrada del bosque, al menos el ya estaba en una zona donde podía volver a casa...

De vuelta en la casa vemos a Mario preguntandole a Luigi sobre un extraño sonido

-¿Oye Luigi no escuchaste algo?-

-¿Te refieres al grito?, se escuchaba como si un pokémon volador parlante hubiera gritado "¡Órale cábron!" mientras lanzaba un hyper beam a un pobre idiota que se perdío en el bosque-

-¡Luigi no digas tonterías!, pero bueno será mejor irnos a dormir y que termine todo por hoy- Mario tenía mucho sueño, así ambos hermanos volvieron a sus cuartos a dormir

Pero lo que no saben es que todavía faltan más aventuras por vivir

Bien aquí les presento el capítulo 2 de la serie, si quieren verlo en video el link es  watch?v=b9zgvq3S5Ps espero recibir reviews de todo tipo y esperen al próximo capítulo


End file.
